In conventional systems, various tools are currently available to control access to media assets. These tools include methods of setting access restrictions on media content for specific periods of time. However, the media access restrictions are limited to basing restrictions solely on the content of media assets and require users to manually adjust the restrictions whenever the user wishes to change the restrictions.